Duel Masters KSN
by sergiumrs
Summary: A whealthy teen gathered Duel Masters players from different times to participate in the greatest Duel Masters tournament in history. Featuring original characters from the fanfics DMoTF and DM:KG, watch your favorite duelists duel to see who's the best.


Chapter 1:

The Shadows of the Past

The year of 2055 brought an uncertainty to the state of the world's peace, the flames of the diplomatic war being worn off by the waters of a man whose ideas and aspirations brought a better world.

Somewhere in the beautiful European continent, in a country with the scars of past tyranny known as Romania, in a city filled with history and culture known as Cluj-Napoca, in a building bigger than Balj Alarab, in an office, on a table made of birch wood which was lighted by a lamp, on which there were also an ink pot, a raven's feather, a little clay pot containing golden molten wax, an object similar to a wooden handle painted with the color of oak and a few papers and empty pink envelopes.

A firm hand used the black feather with blue shines and carefully spreads the ink forming an invitation which was destined to a boy named Subaru. He enclosed the letter with a signature, and then he carefully folded the paper and introduced it in an envelope. Then that clay pot poured carefully the golden liquid upon the envelope and the weird wooden object pressed powerfully upon the molten wax leaving a dragon symbol. Five letters of this kind were made, destined to different persons. But these letters didn't write themselves.

These letters were written by an 18 year old boy named Robert. He was dressed pretty somber, black boots, black jeans, with a big silver buckle shaped with a rectangular form and with a dragon on it, a gray blouse, and upon it a big coat prolonged on its lower side, forming a cape with a tall collar with an even darker color than the blouse. He wore a watch on his wrist and a crucifix on his neck which he never let others see. He was muscular, weighted 75 kilograms, and was 1.80 meters tall, had green eyes and his dark brown hair was made spiky by him every morning. Also, in his right ear he had an earring. As for his psyche, you'd rarely find a human like him, for he had financial power and the desire to help others. He was a man who really saw what others wanted and always tried to help those struggling with fate because fate had hit him hard as well, but that was another story. Among his passions, first was the card game Duel Masters, and during the game he had the behavior of a winner, not hesitating to tease or discourage his adversary and when he is on the verge of making a move, he changes the entire game while a mischievous smile appears on his face. During the rest of his time he serious man with a strong character which can't be easily touched, he doesn't mind the mean stuff that others say about him, but when others can't see him he turns from a stone into a sensible person similar to those around him. He always knows how to make himself remarked in a crowd. When he's in a group of people, he can never shut up, and one of his greatest pleasures is to make people feel good in any surroundings.

The letters being finished, they were gathered and put in an even bigger envelope, this also being sealed. The envelope was put in a bag and Robert took it, stopped the lamp, then got out and closed the office. He then headed to the stairs and climbed down. Outside it was evening and the cars' lights which pass near the building are the most colored sight in a colorless city with the exception of its historic buildings. A limousine was waiting for Robert at the exit. A butler opened its door and he entered. The door got closed and the butler sat on the driver's seat and turned on the car driving at the edge of the city. It would take them half an hour to cross the city and reach the airport, but that wouldn't be noticed by Robert which had other things on his mind.

Again the butler opened the limousine's door and assisted him to a private plane which was ready to take off. Robert being aboard, the plane took off immediately. The journey to the Asian continent would be a long one. During the 7 hour journey, having nothing to do, Robert began to remember his not-so-nice childhood. It's true that Robert's past was filled with tears and sadness, but let's start with the beginning. Ever since birth, Robert had a cruel destiny because he was abandoned in a hospital immediately after birth due to the fact that he was the child of a numerous family which didn't need another mouth to feed. During the first 3 years of his life his parents weren't found, so Robert was baptized and raised by a maternal assistant, but she didn't have the necessary strength for that so he ended up in an orphanage. There everyone was making fun of him because he didn't want to hurt anybody, so feeling his weakness they exploited it. At the age of 7 he learned how to read and write. He continued school and this thing annoyed all the other kids which didn't like school, seeing him as a cultivated boy, however a group of 17 year old boys prepared him an unpleasant surprise. At the age of 9, Robert was kidnapped by them and taken in an abandoned room of that orphanage of which its administration had forgotten. The three teens stripped him naked and did to him whatever they wanted. He initiated him in different arts of manhood without his will and for 3 days he stood locked and tortured by them. But then a worker at the orphanage found Robert who was trembling and filled with blood. Immediately after finding out what happened, the three youngsters were sent to jail and are probably still there today. Finally, a year later a rich woman, which was widowed not for long after her husband died in a car accident, adopted Robert. Now he had everything he wanted and remained the same modest person he was, not asking much from his mother. However, during his stay at the orphanage he discovered his future favorite card game Duel Masters which he began to practice immediately after he had enough money to buy cards. He strongly believed in the world of Duel Masters and knew that it was more than just a game. He began to play with the kids in the neighborhood and used a deck based on Ballom, Master of Death and Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. Nobody ever defeated him, but he always seemed more leaned towards the Darkness civilization. At the age of 13 a strange thing opened his eyes and confirmed that Duel Masters was more than just a game. During a strong storm Robert was taking a walk in the city when suddenly a light pillar rose in front of him. He made a few steps back being amazed and after the light disappeared, a Duel Masters card was lying on the asphalt. He leaned to pick it up and when he put his hand on it he felt a strange energy traveling for a few seconds through his body. When he flipped it he saw a goat faced creature with 6 arms which was sitting in a position similar to the Balloms. Immediately he saw many similarities to both Alcadeias and Ballom and then the whole world around him disappeared and he saw himself floating in the air. When he turned his head he saw the creature from the card, but the card disappeared from his hand. The creature began to talk to him:

"I am Ballcadeias and you are one of the three duelists who will heed my call."

Then Robert woke up lying on his knees on the sidewalk with the card in his hand. He got up and ran home to admire it, but he never used it considering it too powerful. At the age of 14, Robert received a 2 year old dog which he named King. Sadly, it died 6 months later being hit by a truck. Robert was so sad and angry that he made a deck which had Ballcadeias as its trump card. He never lost when he used this card and Robert's character grew even stronger. Also, he never abandoned school. For 4 years, Robert had participated in tournaments and saw how the game evolved, but he considered that the greatest danger to the game were the psychic creatures, whom he deemed too powerful, so he decided to fight against them and not use them. However… at the age of 17 Robert's mother died of cancer. She being a woman who owned a true empire of cloth shops, all her goods went to her beloved son who until the age of 18 he ruled with the aid of his mother's loyal butler.

Returning to the present, the plane continued its journey until it landed at the foothills of the Himalayan mountains, but what did Robert want to do there?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
